<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ones we Leave Behind by KiwiCutie013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884096">The Ones we Leave Behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013'>KiwiCutie013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue, RvB Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguing, Back to Earth, Blood and Injury, Break Up Talk, Dehydration, Elites | Sangheili - Freeform, Everyone returns back to earth except for a few people, Hero Complex, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Lies, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Prison, Rescue Missions, RvBzero, Rvb season 18, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, Starvation, Torture, Tuckington - Freeform, Unresolved Tension, War, chorus, ultimatepower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guess it's just you and me.” Phase chuckled, walking closer to Washington. </p><p>She kneeled down right in front of him and watched as his eyes followed hers. “I may not be able to kill you,” She began saying, placing the end of her knife under his chin, lifting the blade and just pricking the skin. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you.” </p><p>He closed his eyes, shutting them from the painful throbbing in his head due to countless aches and a lack of food and water and hoped Tucker would forgive him.</p><p> </p><p>Just a really angsty Tuckington fic set during RVB ZERO &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ones we Leave Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would absolutely love if this was how Rvb Zero went down. </p><p>Why? </p><p>Because it's heartbreaking and I like to torture myself &gt;:)</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “Now what do we do with him?” Phase asked, looking back at the commander with a grin as she casually tossed her knife up in the air, catching it once again with ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zero didn’t look back at her as he shuffled through the items in the chest. “Leave him,” He growled, his accent rough. “We’ll keep him as leverage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phase frowned. “I’m supposing you need him alive?” She questioned, glancing back at the lump of soldier cuffed to the wall; his helmet off and blood visibly pouring down the side of his face as he glared at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zero nodded. “Watch him.” He demanded, grabbing the keys to his vehicle as he made his way to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phase smiled, watching Washington. “Say hi to Carolina for me.” She taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commander grunted a response and left the room, slamming the door on his way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess it's just you and me.” Phase chuckled, walking closer to Washington. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kneeled down right in front of him and watched as his eyes followed hers. “I may not be able to kill you,” She began saying, placing the end of her knife under his chin, lifting the blade and just pricking the skin. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David wasn’t sure how long he’d been there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He counted days for a while; taking note of the repetitive time Phase came in and tossed a water bottle at him; her threatening him with various weapons and him keeping silent, but after a while, he gave up on that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just wasn’t worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d attempted to get out a few times, with no luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first attempt came when Phase got a little too close and he headbutted her without hesitation, hoping to do much more before she backed up; cursing him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He regretted that decision later when she introduced him to a new form of torture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other attempts came from reaching for items close to him; getting close to MacGyvering himself out, before being stopped abruptly and painfully. Whether it was Phase or to his own weak demise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely, Phase was the only one that ever entered the room he was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if Zero got to ultimate power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington could only assume he didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why else would they keep him alive?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington liked to think that even if the Commander got to it, that he wouldn’t know how to access it. To be fully honest, Wash nor Carolina knew how to either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t even know the thing existed until recently when people started looking for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were lucky they got to it first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington smiled knowing it was thanks to Tucker and the rest of the Reds and Blues that they got that advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then frowned, remembering how they had refused to let them come along to retrieve it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington could remember the look of betrayal on Tucker’s face when he suggested they all go back to earth where it was safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, shutting them from the painful throbbing in his head due to the countless aches and a lack of food and water and hoped Tucker would forgive him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he did wake up, after what could have been hours or days, he saw blurry flashes of movement and voices and felt an unbelievable amount of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, he thought this was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was where he died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the hands of some armed, unknown individual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, bright teal armor flashed in front of his eyes and he swore he could hear the sound of an engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lina?” He mumbled, voice drowsy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear someone laugh. A sound that was obviously forced, but grateful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ears rung and his head hurt and everything sounded foggy, but he definitely heard the snarky words; “You fucking dumbass.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up again, he could see and hear everything much clearer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights in the room he was in shone brightly above him and a steady beeping sound was heard in the quiet, white room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington looked around, noticing the IV in his arm, the hospital bed he was in, and finally, the armored individual sitting in a chair next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wash rubbed at his eyes, sitting up slightly before not getting very far and leaning back against the rest of the cot as he looked next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tucker?” He questioned, his voice hoarse and dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker looked up at him. His helmet off and to the side, he didn’t seem pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wash’s heart dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” David asked, sitting up straight as he looked around the room. “What happened? Did Zero get-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that,” Tucker dismissed him quietly. “It’s not important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington nodded, slowly relaxing against the backboard of the bed. “How long have I been out?” He asked. “Why are you here? Where’s Carolina?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You've been out a while and she’s uh,” Tucker looked towards the door, then back to Wash. “Somewhere around here. Probably working with Kimball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while? How long was a while?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Washington muttered, looking towards the door. He contemplated what had happened for a moment, allowing his memory to catch up with him. “I should probably uh-” He began to say as he looked away from Tucker and grabbed at the corner of his sheet, tugging it off. “Help her.” He finished, attempting to get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, Tucker was quicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting up from the chair he was in and holding out a hand towards Wash, Tucker glared. “No, you’re not going anywhere.” He told him, causing Wash to lower himself back on the bed. “Jesus,” Tucker sighed. “You almost fucking died and all you can think about right now is your stupid mission.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington looked up at him. “Tucker, why are you here?” He asked once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker should not have been anywhere near the planet he was on. He was supposed to be safe on earth with Caboose and Grif and the rest of their family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They agreed on that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker bit his lip and looked away from Wash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tucker?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Carolina called me and said you were in trouble,” Tucker told him. “She was busy, so I infiltrated where you were kept and got you the fuck out of there, you’re welcome.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you here?” Washington asked quietly, staring him dead in the eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “I thought you went back to earth…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker sighed, stepping back and slumping against the chair in the medical room. “Everybody else did.” He explained, crossing his arms and looking away from Wash. “I stayed. Headed to the Sangheili Embassy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David looked at him, getting a better look at him in the light, noticing the new abundance of scars. The tattoos lining up his face were dimer, his sword at his side; the handle rustier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never left?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker looked over at him, his face angry. “No, I didn’t fucking leave!” He snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington glared back just as fiercely. “Why not? That was the deal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that was your deal.” Tucker snipped. “You wanted that. Not me.” He then frowned, his facial features softening. “I wanted to come with you.” He mumbled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tucker…” Washington started, his voice sounding worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even start.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker was supposed to stay on earth. Away from Wash, away from Chorus, away from space pirates and mercenaries and cyclops and aliens and danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back on Chorus he almost died more times than Wash could count. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have let Tucker stay in the bases Kimball made for them a long time ago, but Wash dragged them all on another adventure, and Tucker got hurt because of it, again. When Washington saw an out for the Reds and Blues a year ago, he took it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the decision he made and he stood by it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here he thought Tucker had been safe that entire time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But looking at him now, it seemed clear that he had his fair share of life-threatening situations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker seemed confused as he looked at Washington, his face clearly angry. Tucker never did hide his emotions well. “And what? I was just supposed to wait for you?” He demanded. “While you went out and got yourself killed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Wash exasperated. “You were supposed to be safe, living an actual life, not this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker shook his head softly and looked towards the ground. “Whatever.” He muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you go back to earth?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I couldn’t,” Tucker told him, rubbing his foot into the ground below him, letting out some frustration. “And you wouldn’t let me go with you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were supposed to be safe,” Washington told him. “And this whole time when I thought you were ok. That I had actually given you an opportunity to-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cut the bullshit.” Tucker groaned, leaning back against his seat. “You left me!” He hissed, looking up at him. “I loved you and you left me! You left all of us! First Flowers, then Carolina, and then fucking Church, and now you!” He yelled, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pausing he then sighed. “Why does everybody fucking leave?” He mumbled, so quiet Wash almost didn’t hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t supposed to get dragged into all this.” Washington told him empathetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker lowered his voice. “Yea, well I was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Carolina knew?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a moment as the machines in the room beeped steadily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wash looked at Tucker, unsure of what to say as Tucker looked away once again, avoiding eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t-” Washington paused. “I wasn’t trying to leave you. I was just doing what-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, yea.” Tucker interrupted quietly. “What you thought was right, I don’t care.” Tucker looked back towards him. “Well, what you thought was wrong and it doesn’t even matter because you're not my boss and I can make my own decisions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And going to the Sangheili Embassy was part of that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker chuckled and smiled euphorically, looking back at him. “Fuck yea it was. I got to see my son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t mean to rip Tucker from his kid all those years ago and he didn’t want to do it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker’s smile faded as he looked at Wash, studying him. “Yea, well. Have fun with your mission.” He told him, getting up from the seat. “I gotta pick up my kid soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington frowned. “Tucker, wait!” He called as the teal soldier made his way to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker looked back at him, lingering in the doorway. Waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell him to stay, he probably would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Washington wouldn’t drag him into danger, not again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Wash told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker nodded. “It’s fine.” He mumbled, pushing the door open. “Bye, Wash.” He said clearly, shutting the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington collapsed against the bed as he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was doing this for them he rationalized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This way, no one could get hurt but him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This way, they’re safe. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>